Once and Again
by Raine
Summary: Ayeka tells the real reason she wants Tenchi-to annoy Ryoko!
1. I Never Loved You

# Once and Never

## Chapter One:I Never Loved You

Claimer: I own all of the Tenchi Muyo characters!Mwahahahaha!Sue me!

Disclaimer:Don't sue me.I only own some of Washu's experiments!

It was a day, same day as every day, sunny and bright as usual.It never rains around here, snows once every five years, and still we have green trees for me to sit in while I write this shit down.My life was hell, is hell, will always be hell.Want to argue?Read the rest of this shit, and you'll believe me.

I can't believe I just swore five times in the first paragraph!That's not like me, anymore.I'm not like that now, I've stopped…. I stopped it all for him.

It was a sunny, sunny day in the rainless green forest of Japan.I was sitting in a tree then too, same tree as I'm writing from.Tenchi was at school; Ayeka was watching some soap, and Sasami was cleaning or something.I think Mihoshi and Kiyone were on patrol, but I wasn't really paying attention to what that pair of idiots were doing.Tenchi was coming home soon, and I didn't care about much else, except for seeing that Ayeka didn't get to him first.

He walked up the path in his cute way, called a "Hello, Ryoko!" to me, in his cute way, and walked into the house in his cute way.I fell out of the tree in what I hoped was a cute way.

When I finally got up and found Tenchi, he was talking with Sasami."Hey Tenchi."I cooed into his ear as I snuck up behind him, teleported through him, and gave him a hug.He tensed a little, but that could have been from surprise.I kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared as he pulled away.Another failed attempt to get him to respond.As I had told him once before "Another battle lost.That's the story of my life."

Ayeka finished her soap and turned off the television.She walked into the kitchen as Sasami started making dinner.I decided to watch them through the wall."Why, hello, Tenchi."She said, blushing like she was surprised to find him there."Did you have a good day?"

Why was she asking him that?It wasn't like she was his wife!"Did you have a good day?"

Tenchi nodded."Hello Ayeka.I hope your day was as good as mine."

What?"As good as mine"?What kind of answer was that?

Ayeka blushed furiously, then answered "Yes, thank you."

What was going on here?I decided it was time to stop this before I figured out the answer.I had a feeling I wouldn't like the answer.

"Sasami, is dinner ready yet?"I asked, trying to look like I hadn't been listening.It wasn't hard, because they hadn't been really talking about anything.

"Just a minute!"She replied in that cheerful way that only a little kid could manage.I would have killed Sasami if I thought that would let me be carefree too.Don't little kids have any problems?

I sure did.Space Pirates don't grow out of kindness and love, you know.Maybe some, but not me.Never knowing your mother or father, living on the streets, that kind of life can make you turn out so cheerful and happy.I wish.

When I was nine I got hooked on cocaine, which was an old drug that was cheap enough for me to buy.Naturally, I couldn't afford it for long, so my rehab wasn't a horror story, but it was pretty bad.At eleven, I discovered drinking, a habit that I still have not been able to break.Anytime that I get depressed I run to the back cabinet, and dig out a bottle of saki.It says tea on the bottle, so no one knows about it, but they know what I've been doing.It's hard to hide being drunk when you blast holes in walls at midnight.

No walk in the park, let me tell you.I wasn't a space pirate until I was at least 13, and that was probably one of the easiest times in my life.

So, we ate dinner with a little more peace and quiet than normal, because Mihoshi and Kiyone were working late.I was a little bit drunk, but not so bad that I forgot anything.I was just telling one of my dumb blonde jokes, which I didn't make up to hurt Mihoshi.

"This one blonde was complaining to a brunette that her husband had really bad dandruff problems."I took a sip of my saki, which was not a big deal to drink, then."The brunette advised her to give him Head & Shoulders.The blonde looked surprised, then asked 'Okay, but how do I give him Shoulders?'"I laughed hilariously at my own joke."Get it?Hey, Tenchi," I stopped laughing and slid seductively to sit close to him.Nobiyuki, that pervert, stared at my breasts, but I ignored him, feeling sorry for Achika."Tenchi, do you have dandruff problems?Want me fix them for you?"

"Ryoko…" He slid away uncomfortably.Ayeka glared, then looked relieved as Tenchi stood up to say something.

"I have an announcement to make."He said."I, well, I know this will come as a shock to some of you, but, well, umm…Ayeka and I have decided to get married."

Yosho, Nobiyuki, Sasami, even Washu applauded for them.I'm sure Kiyone and Mihoshi would have applauded too, had they been there.I froze for a moment, then sank slowly into the floor to keep them from seeing me cry.Just a moment to late, Tenchi noticed me gone.Just a moment to late, I disappeared, leaving a tear on the floor.

Ayeka watched me leave, a smug smile on her face.No love was shining in those eyes, just hate for me, and a fierce triumph.

"Ryoko…please try to understand…"Tenchi shifted uncomfortably."I love Ayeka, and I'm sorry for hiding it from you, but…"

"Always the man for comforting people, aren't you, Tenchi?"

"Ryoko!Please, I'm trying."

"Really?I didn't notice."Were you 'trying' to break my heart, too?I wanted to ask.Were you trying to love me?

Ayeka appeared in the doorway."Tenchi, Grandfather wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Ayeka."He stopped to kiss her cheek as he left the room."Always the man for comforting people."I sighed.

Ayeka stood there, smiling at me triumphantly.She was in her element, she had won and she knew it.

"How does it feel?"I asked her.

"I could ask you the same, Ryoko, but I already know the answer.And I think that you can _imagine_."

I ignored the emphasis on 'imagine'.She was right.I would only imagine."Ayeka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you truly love Tenchi?"

"Hm, never thought I'd hear the word 'love' from a space pirate.Well, I guess I could answer your question."She paused, for effect, I think."Truly?No.I could care less about Tenchi, even if he is my great nephew.Yosho is not my half-brother anymore…he has not been since he left Jurai.I could never forgive that.You want my real reasons, Ryoko?You.I did all of this to beat you."

I was half expecting a "Congratulations, you're on 'Jurai Candid Camera'!" guy to jump out, telling me that this was all a joke.

Ayeka wasn't done, she was still relishing her victory.She continued to spew my faults to me, but I wasn't listening anymore.She wasn't noticing anything around her anymore, apparently, because Tenchi had just walked into the room and was staring at her with a mixture of horror and tragedy.I wanted to slap them both.

"See, so all that he ever was to me was a way to beat you, Ryoko.I NEVER LOVED TENCHI!"She finished, still smiling.She turned around to see Tenchi standing there, and looked surprised, but not much else.

"Oh, so know you know too, Tenchi?That's good, killing two birds with one stone.I'll be going now, as soon as I find Sasami.Goodbye, Ryoko, Tenchi."And Ayeka walked out the door.


	2. Maybe Someday

Chapter 2: Maybe Someday

I stared at Tenchi, still loving him even after what he had done to me.How could he?I asked myself.How could he choose Ayeka over me?Ryoko, the beautiful, powerful, rich woman…and he chose Ayeka, that whining, ugly princess?

Apparently Tenchi realized his mistake too, because 'his fiancé' had just announced that she didn't give a damn about him and walked out the door.I hope you're happy now, Tenchi.

I wasn't about to abandon him just because of this, though.I mean, feelings can change, right?

Wrong, Ryoko.Tenchi ran after Ayeka, pitifully calling her name.

"Ayeka!Ayeka!Come back!"Sasami and Ayeka were standing outside of the house, and climbing into a Jurai transport ship.Tenchi wasn't thinking straight, or he could have used Tenchi-ken to control it, but I wasn't about to point that out to him.

Sasami had, apparently, been real.She had liked living here, had been friends with us, and she was crying her poor heart out now.

"Ayeka," She begged."Please don't make us leave!"

"What, you want to stay here?Be disowned, like Yosho?" Ayeka asked distainfully.Sasami shook her head and looked at us for forgiveness as they walked into the ship.Soon, they were gone.

Tenchi wept for a while and I, knelt to comfort him.Even me, a space pirate, can be more comforting than Tenchi.He just lay there, in the dirt, helpless.

That bitch.I thought.How could she do this?Even I wouldn't do this to Ayeka!Dammit, how could she?

"Ryoko."Tenchi was talking to me.I helped him stand up."Ryoko, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"Anything, Tenchi.Anything for you.

"I need you to take me to Jurai."Anything but that.

"What?So you can visit that bitch?So she can hurt you more?Tenchi, she doesn't love you.You heard her."

"She may have changed, could be different…"

"You know that's not true."

"Prove me wrong."'Take me to Jurai, Ryoko.Take me there so Ayeka can beat you again.'I sighed, knowing that he had won.

"Ryo-Ohki!"I called out.Ryo-Ohki jumped into the air and turned into a spaceship.Tenchi and I were beamed inside, and I sat down at the controls."Ryo-Ohki, take us to Jurai."

I had been sitting there, in that ship, for many hours, with Tenchi sleeping behind me.I had heard him talking in his sleep, and it was almost as painful as before."Ayeka."He would mutter repetitively, "Ayeka."Not "Ryoko", not "I'm sorry", not "I was wrong."Tenchi was never wrong.I should know that by now.

Why was I even staying with him?He had hurt me, badly, and still I loved him.What was wrong with me?It would be so easy, to just have Ryo-Ohki eject him, still sleeping into space…

But I couldn't do that to Tenchi.Not to the Tenchi that had helped me survive, had given me a place to live, and had taught me about normal life.Not even to a Tenchi that loved Ayeka.

I grabbed a bottle of saki that I had stored on Ryo-Ohki.Drank the whole thing.And another.More, drunk so bad that I almost forgot about my problems.Nothing worse in the galaxy than a drunk Ryoko.

Tenchi yawned and sat up."G' Morning, Ryoko."He said sleepily.

"Good Morning, Tenchi!"I hiccupped.Tenchi glared at me suspiciously.

"Ryoko…you haven't been drinking, have you?"

"Uhhh…who, me?"Nice one, Ryoko!He's sure to believe _that_!

"Ryoko, its alright if you have been…"

"Nope, not me."

"Yes you have."

I giggled."Okay, you caught me!"

"Ryoko…can I have some?"I stared at Tenchi.Tenchi, asking for saki?Never.

"Umm…sure…."I handed him a bottle and he gulped it down.He only drank two, but I guess Tenchi can't take much alcohol.He could barely stand and was telling me obscene jokes, which I was laughing at like they were the funniest things ever.

Finally, he got this look in his eye, kind of like Nobiyuki does when he gets a view down my shirt.He walked over to me and looked at me for a moment before he kissed me.I was to drunk to think about it, so I returned the favor.Eventually things got going, and, well, you don't need to know the rest.If you don't know, I'm thinking that you really need to get laid.

Later that day, we woke up together and both had the worst headaches.My headache was gone, and I was about to suggest that we do that again, when Tenchi spoke.

"Ryoko…I'm sorry about that….what just happened."

"Why are you sorry, Tenchi?I had a good time!"

"I took advantage of you…"

"So?"

"I still love Ayeka, Ryoko.Last night, I was trying to forget that.It doesn't change anything!"

"What?So now this life is some kind of sitcom, a big joke on Ryoko?Funny.Haha, Tenchi."

"Ryoko.I'm sorry."

"No more sorrys, Tenchi!I'll take you to Jurai, and then goodbye forever!"

We finally reached Jurai, and I dropped Tenchi off at one of the checkpoints.I hadn't spoken to him since my last announcement, but we had heard from Mihoshi and Kiyone.They had told us that they, Nobiyuki, and Yosho were wondering where we were.I responded with a message telling them the story, also saying that I would like to talk to Washu.

Washu decided that she would talk to me in person, and transported herself to Ryo-Ohki.

"Hello, Mother."I said bitterly.

"What's troubling you, Ryoko?"

"Washu, I'm looking for something that will make me forget Tenchi.I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ryoko, dear, but that will make you forget Earth, your friends-"

"If Ayeka is in that category, she's not my friend.I'd like to forget her too."

"Alright.Here."Washu handed me a small pink capsule with a crab on it, and a glass of water.I stuck the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with the water.

"Ryoko, I have to warn you."Her voice was coming from far away…what?"Ryoko, you will fall asleep for a while, maybe a month or two.The pill may block your memories, but the blockade can be broken…Be careful, dear.Until we meet again, Ryoko."


	3. When I Remember

Chapter 3 – Once I Remember

** **

Where am I?I thought.What happened?One minute, I had been talking with Washu, the next I was sitting under this bright light.Was I dead?I didn't think so.

What had Washu and I been talking about?It was important, I remembered.But what was it about?

I hadn't seen Washu except in jail, when we had been cellmates.She was in for building dangerous weapons; I was in for murder and other various crimes, all of which were obviously lies.I had escaped from there, of course, but I heard that Washu had been tried and sentenced to living in a carbon frozen space crystal.That would suck.

Oh well.Who cared about that, someone was coming.I pretended to sleep.

A guy in a doctor's cap and mask was looking at me.

"Well, you should be awake soon.You don't appear to be injured, but it could be something undetectable.Ah, you ARE awake."He said as he noticed my eye twitch.I sat up and looked around.

The room was small, just big enough to hold a chair, a few fancy looking medical instruments, and the bed I was laying in, with a little spot for people to walk.The walls were metal, and windows covered one wall.Not much of a place to escape from.Fortunately, I wasn't strapped down.But where was Ryo-Ohki?

"Now, what happened to you?"The doctor asked me.

"I don't remember."

"Really?Could it be amnesia, then?What's your name?"

"Riika Tusgen."I said, using my alias.A wanted criminal can go parading around the galaxy with her own name, can she?

"Okay…Riika…so can you remember anything else about yourself?"

"Mostly, sir.But not for the last year or so."

"Alright then.So you won't know who the father is, will you?"

"Father, sir?"

"Riika, you're pregnant.We can't tell much about it now, but in a few months…"

"What?!"Me?Pregnant?With who?

"I know that's a startling announcement, and I'll leave you to think about it now."The doctor left the room.I sat in silence for several minutes.

"Meow, meow!"came from under the bed.

"Ryo-Ohki?"I asked.Ryo-Ohki jumped from under the bed, and on to the bed.

"Meow, meow!"

"Whatever.Lets go, now."

Ryo-Ohki turned into a spaceship, and the ceiling started to cave in.I was hit on the head with a chunk of ceiling, and almost blacked out.Blood started to pour out of my head, but I ignored it for now.I was half expecting to see Galaxy Police appear everywhere, but no one came.We were flying in space in no time.

It was several days before we got anywhere, but I didn't do much during that time, except try to remember anything, and rest.

I couldn't recall what had happened to me, only those last few minutes with Washu.Strange, she had acted as if we were old friends, relatives, or something.I also remembered something from earth, having a huge battle with someone…who?That was also strange.I knew that I had some old enemy, but I didn't know her name, or where she was from.It wasn't Nagi…I remembered Nagi.

Oh well, no use worrying about things you can't fix.I worried about my hair.Hair, that can be easily fixed.See, a girl's got to always look pretty, even us space pirates.And I had gotten _blood_ all over my hair.Yuck.

"Ryo-Ohki, where's the closest shower?"Ryo-ohki meowed, and showed me some maps of a galaxy."Good.Lets hurry."

Can you imagine sitting around with gross, bloody hair for even a few days?My hair would never be the same.Maybe I should curl it, like…?Whose?I didn't remember who that was, either.She was a blonde, and had very curly hair, but she was so annoyingly stupid!Who the hell was I thinking of?Maybe I had seen her in a magazine or something.

Well, I didn't want to look like her anyway.And blonde was not going to work.My hair was dyed hopelessly red.I couldn't help feeling that I looked exactly like Washu, which was not something that I wanted.I would have to cut it, or maybe I could leave it…?

Uck, which was worse?Being bald, or having bloody hair?Either way could be a good disguise, I suppose.Guy, or Washu look alike?Not Washu.I cut my hair.

So now even my own mother wouldn't recognize me.Not that I knew my mother…I had been alone for as long as I knew, as I told you before.I was bald for only a few days before short green hair grew in, and I could go in disguise.

I purchased some black hair dye, and some men's clothes, so I looked completely different.Why was I even disguising myself?Not at all like me!

Anyway, I had a friend of mine make me a fake id to the name of Tenchi Masaki.That name seemed strangely familiar, so I decided to use it.

Tenchi Misaki was a 16 year old Juraian, 5 feet 6 inches tall, about 130 lbs (although I did not enjoy giving out my weight) and was touring the planets for his education.I was already planning his first crime.

Well, seriously, you didn't think it would be my crime, did you?Yeah, the great Ryoko would show up, looking like this?NO.

I was already planning my first crime.


	4. A Time For Crime

### Chapter 4 – A Time for Crime

I thought that I should start with something big, a warning to everyone out there that this new kid was tough, no one to mess with.And, hey, if I get caught, it's not on MY record.That's why I chose the Main Bank of Jurai.

Yeah, the Main Bank of Jurai.That would be the Bank of Jurai that's actually on Jurai.Wow.What a mouthful.Anyway, I was traveling there in Ryo-Ohki when it suddenly occurred to me that I should switch ships.We stopped at the first check point to Jurai, and were trying to rent a ship, when I saw him.

I didn't know who he was, or what he was doing there, but there was this weird feeling of déjà vu, like I had met him before.He had this beautiful black hair and brown eyes, and I found myself wishing that he were mine.That's when I realized it- he looked exactly like I did now.

He started walking towards the ship rental store, when he saw me and stared, apparently noticing our similarity.He shook his head and went to the rental lady next to mine.

"Excuse me, sir.I need to see your identification, please."

"Sure, here."I said in what I thought was a convincing mans voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Masaki.Will anyone be traveling with you?"

"Wait, hold on, sir."It was that guy."Um, yeah.You're heading to Jurai, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, why don't we rent a ship together?It would be much easier for everyone."

"Ummm…." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and then I realized that he didn't know that I was a girl.He wasn't trying to hit on me. "Okay, why not?"

"Great!"So, we paid for the ship and headed off for Jurai.It wasn't long before we got to talking.

"So, um, what's your name?"He asked me.

"Tenchi Masaki."

"Seriously?Whoa…that's just weird. My name is Tenchi Masaki also."

"Wow."

"Well, umm…" He cleared his throat nervously."Who are your parents?"

"I don't know.I was abandoned at birth."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"What are you going to Jurai for?"

"I need to get some money…"

"Say, you aren't a pirate, are you?"

I lost it, then.I was so confused that I didn't know what to feel, so I was angry.Angry at everyone, now. So, I decided now would be a good time to hold an energy blade to his throat and yell.And forget the male voice."Got a problem with that?"

I was pressing my energy blade close to his neck, as his eyes widened.

"Ryoko?"He whispered.

I backed off, surprised."What?How do you know who I am?"

"Ryoko, don't you remember?It's me, Tenchi.Ryoko, how could you have forgotten me?"

"Get away from me!"I said, my voice shaking.He walked forward as if to hug me.

"Ryoko, have you forgotten all of us, so soon?"

"Get away from me!"I screamed.He looked startled, hurt, and stopped walking.

"If you really want me to, Ryoko."

I was scared.Maybe this boy was the link to my forgotten year…?But I couldn't ask him, after what had just happened.

We reached Jurai that day, and I avoided him as much as possible.I took a cab to the bank, and waited before finally going in.It wasn't hard, but they set off an alarm earlier than I had anticipated.Plus I had forgotten Ryo-Ohki at the first checkpoint.

"Freeze, put your hands behind your head, and DO NOT MOVE."

Some one else began reading me my rights."You have the right to remain silent.Anything you say can, and will be used against you in the Jurai court of law.You have the right to a phone call…."

"Shut up."I told him.I couldn't even teleport away, because I hadn't been many places except jail on Jurai.Shit.Well, it looked like I would be visiting jail again.

I was handcuffed and driven to a teleport-proof room in the Palace jail.It was pretty heavily guarded, and I wasn't going to be able to escape, this time.Dammit.So much for making it big.

A DNA test showed my true identity, and I was driven to the palace at once.

"The Princess Ayeka will see you now, Ryoko."

The Princess who?Why did that name seem so familiar, and yet…I remembered nothing.


	5. I Remember You, Bitch

Once And Never

**Chapter 5 – I Remember You, Bitch.**

** **

"The Princess Ayeka will see you now, Ryoko."A guard spat at me as I was dragged down the hallway.

The Princess _Who?_I thought.Why did that name seem so familiar?And yet…I knew no Jurai royalty.This amnesia crap was really starting to tick me off.

I was left, handcuffed, in the middle of a short hallway that had purple curtains hanging at the end.The curtains moved, and a purple haired girl stepped through, wearing more gold than I had just tried to steal from the bank of Jurai.I was suddenly filled with hatred at the sight of her.

"Why, hello, Ryoko."She giggled."I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise to see you dressed so awfully, and with such ugly hair, since you always were the ugliest of us all.But still, I must say this is a new low for you."

Ugliest _of us all?_I decided that I did not like this girl.But who was 'us all'?

"Oh my, I suppose you've heard about Tenchi?He tried to _rape _me, claiming that I was his fiancé!How silly."She giggled again."Anyway, he's back at the same prison you are.How ironic.Maybe we should put you two in the same cell!

"Well, Ryoko, how does it feel to but caught, finally?To know that you'll probably die?Poor, dumb Ryoko."

"I may not know who you are, bitch, but no one talks to me like that!"

Ayeka glared at me, as I struggled to stand up.When I finally got there, she slapped me so hard that I fell over.Didn't think that bitch had that much strength.She looked weak enough.

"Shut up, you idiot.What do you mean, you don't know me?" She asked arrogantly, like the whole world show know and bow to the glory of her.Maybe the world, but not me!

"I've never met you before.What did you think I meant, slut?"

She slapped me again, but not as hard as before."Stop joking, Ryoko.I don't have time for this."

"What the hell are you talking about?I told you, I have never met you before!"

"Right.That's why we just spent the last year fighting on Earth, and, before that, have been enemies since childhood.I don't remember you either.I wish.

"That would be really nice, wouldn't it, Ryoko?To forget each other, forget our fights, forget Tenchi, forget everything?Maybe the best thing in the whole universe…next to you dieing suddenly at my feet, of course.Unfortunately, if you did that, it might ruin my dress.

"Ryoko, let me tell you something about Tenchi.I once loved him, like you do, but when I remembered my true heritage, and what a future I had, I realized what a weakling he and Yosho were, both refusing power.Idiots, the both of them!"

"Tenchi?That guy at the First Checkpoint?How do you know him?"

"Ryoko, you really don't remember, do you?"She laughed."How funny.I bet Washu did this, didn't she?"

"Washu?"

"Never mind.Guards, take the prisoner away.See that she is placed in a cell with the prisoner Tenchi Masaki."Ayeka turned away."See you later, Ryoko."She said as she walked away.

I was shoved into a new cell, this time next to Tenchi.He looked at me, then hung his head sadly.

"You were right Ryoko.Ayeka hasn't changed."

"What?"

"You said before 'Ayeka will never change.'You were right."

"When did I say that?I didn't even know Ayeka until a few minutes ago!I didn't even know you until I was near Jurai!"

"What?Oh, Ryoko, you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Wash your hair, then I'll tell you."

So, I walked down to the prison showers, my hair still black and short.Gross.

"Hey, Guard!"I said."Do you have anything that can make my hair long again, fast?"

"Depends.How much money do you have?"

"None, you idiot!How do you think I got money?I stole it!That means they took it back now…duh!"

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to live with short hair."Well, it would be BLUE short hair.I could probably make it look cute, anyway, right?I was the beautiful space pirate Ryoko!

I took a shower there, which was not fun, partially because the floors and walls were dirty, and partially because I had to be watched by the same guard who had brought me down here.He was male.

Do know how hard it is to take a shower when someone keeps staring at your chest?I mean, sure, it's a compliment, in a way, but it so uncomfortable, and perverted!I was considering slapping him, but I decided that it wouldn't help me.Didn't they have female guards at the prison?

At least my hair was blue again.I combed it down into this short hairdo that I had seen somewhere, so it was more feminine.No need to look male anymore.

Tenchi glanced up at me as I entered, and smiled.

"You look more like Ryoko, now."

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Ryoko, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I remember Washu telling me something while we were on Ryo-ohki, but nothing for about a year before that.I don't remember what she said, either."

"Then it may have been Washu who did this…Hey, where is Ryo-ohki anyway?"

"I think I left her at the First Checkpoint.I was in a hurry."

"That's really sad, Ryoko."

"Sorry.Hey, how do you know about Ryo-Ohki anyway?"

"I – oh, that's right, you don't remember.I'll explain."Tenchi talked about where I had come from, what I had done, everything in the last year.As he spoke, I almost felt as if I could remember some things, but not quite.Shopping with Tenchi, fighting with Ayeka, living on Earth.But it all seemed like a fairy tale.Tenchi talked about how he had decided to marry Ayeka, then how she had left.I could see Ayeka doing something like that.But, when he told me about how we had made out on Ryo-ohki, I stared.

"So, you must be the father."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant.Only a month or so, but…"

"WHAT?"

"This is fun, isn't it?"  
"Ryoko, I'm so sorry, I never meant to…never thought that this would happen…"

"Shut up."

"But, Ryoko…"

"Tenchi, shut your hole."

"Ryoko, what do you think they're going to do to you?When you go to trial?"

"They can't kill me.I've got a child.It would go against their code of morals."

"Well, that must be a relief."

"Whatever."

"Quiet, you two!" yelled a guard."Time to go to sleep!"  
"Yes, mom!"I yelled back._Mom._That word rang in my head.Washu was my mother.Who'd of thought?

I crawled in to my bunk and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Tenchi."I said.

"Good night, Ryoko."

"The Princess Ayeka will see you again, Ryoko."

"I don't wanna."A loud thump as something struck my side."Shithead.Let me sleep."

"Get up, now!"

"Fine!"I stood up, and rubbed my eyes.Walked over to the Jurai Palace.

"My humblest greetings, your highness."I said sarcastically as I walked into that hallway, completely awake now.

"Thank you, Ryoko.I trust that Tenchi explained everything to you last night?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember, now?"

"No, but I understand what happened."

"Really.Lets try something.If I hit you in the head enough, will you remember?"She brought her hand down in a swift chopping motion at my head.It hit, and I lost my vision for a moment.

"Dammit, Ayeka, you think that I'm going to sit here and let you hit me?"I floated into the air, and brought a beam sword to my hand.I threw it at her.

"Azaka, Kamadake!"The two guardians appeared and blocked the blast.I made another sword, and teleported next to Ayeka.She glared at me as I pressed the sword to her neck.

"Guards!"A company of Juraian Royal Guard filed into the room.Couldn't she fight by herself at all?

"Don't move, or I will kill her!"I yelled to them.They froze, not wanting to be responsible for the death of their Princess.

"Happy now, Princess?"

"Not at all."

"Well, guess what."I whispered in her ear."Your experiment worked, but I still win.You die, and I still get Tenchi.I'm pregnant, Ayeka, with his child.You see?I win.Oh, and as to my memory?I remember you, bitch."

She had enough time to widen her eyes and start to cry out before I decapitated her.The guards stared at her head as it fell to the floor.That was enough for me to get away.

I teleported back to Tenchi.

"Tenchi!Guess what?I remember now!"I cried, hugging him.

"That's great, Ryoko.Can you let go of me, now?"I stepped back, looking at him mischievously.

"What'd you do, Ryoko?Where's your guard?Why'd you teleport back here?"

"Oh, it was nothing really.I got mad at Ayeka and killed her, and I've come back here to take us to earth!"

"You WHAT?"

"I killed Ayeka.So?Now we have more time to ourselves!"

"Ryoko, you knew I loved her."

"But, Tenchi, look what she did to you.To us!"

"I know.But I still love her.I want to be here with her."

I bit my lip.He was crazy.They would kill him, eventually.They had to, for as big a crime as his.I hated to do this, but…I hit Tenchi in the side of the head, and he fell over, knocked out.I heaved his body over my shoulder and ran outside of the police station before teleporting all the way back to the first checkpoint.

"Ryo-Ohki!"I yelled wildly, hoping she would hear.Luckily, she did.

A huge hole appeared in the spaceport, as Ryo-Ohki transformed.I teleported onto the ship.

"Sorry, Ryo-ohki.I know, it was inexcusable.I'm sorry."I apologized as a crystal showing her face glared at me."What?Oh, I had to knock him out.He was going to get himself killed."Ryo-Ohki meowed knowingly, and then her face disappeared as she concentrated on flying.

"Ryoko, this is Detectives First Class Kiyone and Mihoshi.Where are you?"Kiyone's face appeared on a screen in front of me.

"Oh, just around.Why, where are you?"

"We're on Jurai, with Grandfather and Noboyuki."

"So no one's home?"

"No, I think Washu might be in her lab, actually, but she never comes out of there.Where's Tenchi?"  
"He's with me."

"What?We thought he'd be with Ayeka!"

"No.Ayeka said he was trying to rape her, but that was probably exaggerated.So, he got arrested and I rescued him."

"Again, where are you now, Ryoko?"

"Actually, we're almost to Earth.We should be there in a few hours."

"We'll meet you there, then?"

"Sure."Her face disappeared.I leaned back in my chair, and tried to sleep for the last few hours.

Not going to happen.

Tenchi, who had still been knocked out, was waking up.

"Owww, my head!"He moaned."What happened?"

"Ah…um…Ayeka tried to kill you, and I saved you!"

"Try again, Ryoko."

"Well, it's half true.I had to know you out so you could escape from there, so you wouldn't get a death sentence.Happy?"

"No.I still want Ayeka."

"After all she's done to you?Tenchi, she tried to kill you!She's done everything to get you away from her, to hurt you, and-"

"And to hurt you, Ryoko?She did this all to get revenge on you.How do I know you all won't just leave me when it suites you?"

"Tenchi…"I whispered, staring at him.How could he even think that?I wouldn't even still be here, if it wasn't for him, me saving him."Tenchi, you idiot!"I yelled, suddenly angry.

"You idiot!Ayeka doesn't give a damn about you, so you blame ME?Tenchi, I gave up everything to be with you, and even after you left me all alone, I still helped you!I still brought you to see her, just to please you, even though I _knew_ what it would do to me!And even after all of that, when I couldn't help you anymore, I didn't interfere!I _forgot_ about it so that we could both live happier!And if you still don't care about me, then you _deserve_ what Ayeka's done to you!"

"Ryoko?What?"He said, surprised.

"I don't have anything more to say to you."I tilted my head away and finally slept.

"RYOKO!THIS IS KIYONE!"

"What?Huh?"I was jolted out of my sleep by Kiyone's frantic yelling.Her face appeared, again, in front of me.

"RYOKO, THEY'RE AFTER YOU!"

"Who?!"  
"JURAI!AYEKA SENT OUT SHIPS…THEY'RE TRYING TO GET US, TOO!"

"Why you?"

"BECAUSE WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!THEY'RE AFTER YOU AND TENCHI, AND- OH SHIT!"

"What?!?"I'd never heard Kiyone swear before.

"RYOKO, THERE'S A JURAI SHIP CHASING US, AND IT JUST CAUGHT US!!GET AWAY FROM EARTH, QUICK!!!"Kiyone's transmission cut off.

I should have listened to her warning, to stay away from Earth.But I was dumb.Too proud, I guess.

We arrived on Earth later that day, and I still hadn't spoken a word to Tenchi.Tenchi looked at me, and tried to start a conversation, again.

"Ryoko, what time is it?"

_Nighttime._

__"Um, Ryoko, do you want hamburgers or frozen pizza for dinner?"

_I'd prefer wine and steak._

"Never mind."

Tenchi and I walked out of Ryo-Ohki, and she transformed back into a cabbit.Ryo-Ohki _miya_-ed and ran off to the carrot fields.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry."

_You tried that before, Tenchi, remember?_I open my mouth before I remember that I'm not speaking to Tenchi.

"I know that Ayeka really doesn't care, now."

_Gee, do you think?_

"So, I've tried to get over her, and I think I'm almost there.And, Ryoko…I think I'm finally falling in love with you."

I turned and stared at Tenchi, my mouth hanging open."R-really?"I squeak out.

"Yeah!The only thing that-well, never mind."Tenchi bit his lip and looked away.

"The only thing that what?"

"Never mind, Ryoko."

"Tell me, Tenchi!"

"Well, the only thing that's keeping me from loving you is…well, you drink too much, you swear too much, you're so…rowdy…sorry, that word sound so dumb, but that's all that I can think of to describe it, but, Ryoko, that's your bad side!You have so much more good side.You're beautiful, you're rich, powerful, you love me, and you can be incredibly sweet.Even your anger isn't a bad thing."

"Rich?Powerful?Is that why you loved Ayeka?"

"No, of course not, Ryoko!I just thought…"

"You thought wrong, Tenchi.You know, you can be a real bastard sometimes!"I yelled angrily as I teleported away.

_I drink too much?Swear too much?_Well, those things can be fixed, of course.I don't know why it got me so mad, but I was full of that anger that 'wasn't a bad thing.'So, I decided, right then and there, that I would stop swearing, and stop drinking. It wasn't easy.

"Oh, shit!"I cried as I bumped my head into a shelf.

"Dammit!"

"What the fuck?"

"Dammit!" I said again as I caught myself reaching for a bottle of saki.

"Tenchi, I'm so hungry!"I said one day.Washu still hadn't appeared, and Tenchi had been working extra hard lately to bring in food."Do we have any pickles?"I asked, ask I combed my re-grown hair.

"Pickles…?"He stared at me."Ryoko, just how long have you been pregnant?"

"About 7 months, I think.Well, if we don't have pickles, can I have ice cream?"

"Ryoko, we don't have either."

"Damn-er, darn it!"

"I think that we'd better go see Washu."He said.

"What?Why?Oh, Tenchi, do we have to?"

"Yes.Come on."So, I was dragged off to see Washu.

"Why, hello Tenchi!How have you been?I haven't seen you for…almost 8 months, now!"

"I know, Washu.Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I was wondering if you could check up on Ryoko.She's acting funny."

"Funny?How?Let me see.Ryoko, lay down here."She beckoned to a metal table that was lying there.

"Well, she was asking me for pickles and ice cream…"

"Not together!"I said.

"Ryoko, you've been pregnant all this time and you never told your dear old mommy?"She clasped her hands together and looked upward."I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"Congrats, Washu."Tenchi said.

"Whose the father?"She looked suspiciously at Tenchi.He turned red.

"I am."

"That's great, Tenchi!Now, I'd better get back to work on Ryoko."She turned and brought one of her machines over."Okay, this will just scan over you.Relax."

"Relax?How can I relax?That thing could vaporize me!"

"It won't.Trust me, Ryoko."

"Trust _you?_"But I couldn't feel anything changing as a floating white bar swept over me.Washu sat down on a nearby chair and her computer appeared.She 'hmm'-ed and 'huh'-ed for a while before finally saying"Yep, definitely yours and Tenchi's.He'll be here in a few weeks.Come and see me when he's ready, alright?"She smiled and waved us out.Tenchi carried me like I was a baby, cradled in his arms."Buh-bye now!"

"Bye, little Washu!"Tenchi called.

"Call me Mom!"She yelled back.

"Well, that was interesting.At least we know it's a boy now.What should we call him, Tenchi?"I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Huh?"

"We have to name him, silly!"

"I dunno, what do you want to call him?"

"How 'bout…um…"

"See, you don't know either!"

"Yes I do!We'll name him…uh…Tenchi Jr.?"

"No way!"  
"Okay, how bout Tenoko?"

Tenchi groaned."Lets wait to decide."

So, eventually I had a blue haired little boy, and we decided to call him Katsuhito Yosho Nobiyuki Masaki, in honor of his grandfather and great-grandfather, whom we'd heard from Washu, were now dead.Tenchi still didn't love me, but he cared for me enough that he acted like he did.He was the perfect father to Katsu, as we called him.Life on earth was getting pretty boring, nothing unusual happening anymore.By then I had almost forgotten Kiyone's warning, and thought that we were perfectly safe.

"RYOKO, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"Someone yelled out side, early one morning.Katsu started crying immediately.I rocked him to get him to be quiet, then looked out the window.Tenchi was just getting up, and he joined me to look outside.

Hundreds of galaxy police surrounded our house.Apparently Kiyone and Mihoshi had finally given away our location.Sasami would never tell, and Grandfather and Father were dead already.How fun for us.

"SHUT UP!"I yelled back, as I grabbed Katsu and teleported outside.Their leader, who was foolishly standing on the ground, stared at him, then yelled back.

"RYOKO, WE'VE PLACED AN ELECTRICAL NET AROUND THIS PLACE.THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN!"  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M RUNNING?"

"SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, AND NO ONE WILL BE HURT!"  
"NO WAY!I'M NOT LETTING MY BABY BE BROUGHT UP WITH YOU POLICE BREATHING DOWN HIS NECK!"

"I'M WARNING YOU, RYOKO!"

"WARN SOMEONE ELSE!I'M NOT LEAVING!AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"It was then that I realized I was trapped and nothing could be done about it.We would starve to death in a few days, if they didn't kidnap someone, or raid us.I knew it wouldn't be long, either way.

So, today, when I was opening up the last can of baby food, I thought."Geez, what about Katsu?He'd probably never remember his mommy, and either end up like me, or become a police officer."I didn't like either idea."Maybe I could write him something to remember me by…?"

Katsu, I hope that you know I love you, and always will love you.I'm sorry that I'm not there for you now, by I miss you very much, even thought I'm not gone yet, when I'm writing this.Since I assume that you're getting this from Washu, tell her I love her too, because she doesn't know.Love you always, Mom, & Katsu, my son, ~Ryoko

Ryoko looked up and sighed.Finally, she was done.

"Ryoko!"Tenchi called from the house."Come help me with Katsu!"

"Coming, Tenchi!"Ryoko teleported herself and the notebook she had been writing in to the door.Tenchi was holding a used diaper, looking repulsed.

"You baby!"She told him, throwing away the old diaper, and putting on a new one, in a deft movement that had taken her a week to learn.Mihoshi had never figured that one out.

"Shhh, shh, Katsu, stop crying, its alright."Ryoko cooed."Here, Tenchi.Hold him.I need to go see Washu."

"What?Oh, um, okay, Ryoko."He held Katsu uncertainly."Hey, do we have anymore pizza?"

"No!"She told him."Stop thinking about it!"

"Washu, you here?"Ryoko poked her head into the lab.It looked empty, so she stepped in anyway."Washu!"

A door opened behind her, and Washu looked in.

"Oh, Ryoko!How are you doing?Did you bring Katsu?"She smiled hopefully.

"Sorry, Washu. I need to ask you a favor."

"Really?Okay."She had a look on her face like _I can't believe Ryoko is asking a favor._

Ryoko sighed and held out her notebook, which she was still carrying."Here.Give this to Katsu when he gets older."She turned away, but stopped when she heard Washu's bewildered voice.

"Why can't you give it to him?"

"Washu, I guess I didn't get a chance to tell you.The Galaxy Police found Tenchi and me and we can't get out.I know their going to get us soon, so I want Katsu to remember me.I know they're not going to kill him.Jurains won't or can't kill children."

"Ryoko, I hate to sound superior, but I think that there is a very obvious answer here.Live with me!"

Ryoko stared at Washu."Yeah, that would work, wouldn't it!Your lab is in a different dimension!They'd never find us!"

"Well, it'd only be until you could return or something."

"I'll go tell Tenchi right away!"Ryoko sped out the door.

Washu looked around the lab, and was about to start work again, when she noticed something. "Oops!Ryoko left that book here!"She walked out the door and bumped right into a policeman that was holding a crying Katsu.

"Hey!"Yelled Washu."What are you doing?"She grabbed Katsu as the policeman whirled around in surprise.He backed up as she tried not to drop Katsu, and raised his gun.

"Freeze!"He yelled, as Washu looked around.Ryoko was being handcuffed, and Tenchi was already restrained.Ryoko noticed Washu.

"Washu!Get out of here!Take care of Katsu for me!"Washu, being the most genius person in the universe, immediately deemed the situation hopeless and fled back to her lab, and got rid of the door in Tenchi's closet.Katsu immediately started wailing."Shhh, don't cry, Katsu.I'm going to take better care of you than I did Ryoko, I promise."

Ryoko mentally yelled at herself for being caught._Idiot!They're going to kill Tenchi anyway!How could you fall for that?_At least Katsu was safe.It had been just plain luck that she had left that notebook in there.Washu would do the best she could for raising Katsu.Ryoko hoped.

_What if he turns out like me?_She thought, then shook her head._No.She said so herself, she wouldn't make another Ryoko._

Ryoko didn't even bother thinking about her fate.She knew that, as soon as she reached Jurai, she would be killed, along with Tenchi.They wouldn't risk her getting away again.She sighed and looked back at the earth one last time.

Tenchi walked up to the execution chair, right next to Ryoko.Jelly-like ropes covered his arms and legs.Ryoko smiled at him, and he realized something new.

"5….4….3…2…"Sounded from the next room, as men prepared to flip the switches on the electrical chairs.

"Ryoko…Ryoko, I have something to tell you."

"What?"She smiled at him again.

"Ryoko…I love you."

Ryoko stared at him for a split-second before the switch for Tenchi's chair was flipped.She screamed as his skin turned brown and his clothing melted.A few seconds later, and it was over.

Ryoko was aghast.She screamed and reached for her power, tearing through the bonds that held her with renewed strength.There were yells from the next room, but she didn't notice.

"Tenchi!"Ryoko cried, and removed him from the chair."Tenchi!"

"Ryoko…"He moaned, then managed a quick smile at her before managing "Ryoko, do me one last favor.Smile at death for me."And dieing.

"TENCHI!"She screamed."Oh, Tenchi!"

Guards entered the room and held her back from his body, but she broke free of their hold.

"Tenchi!"She yelled again, before kneeling down by his body and crying."Oh, Tenchi, I will."

Ryoko smiled and looked at the guards.She held her head up, then raised a sword to her neck.

"I love you too, Tenchi."

Note from me:There has been a change.THIS IS THE END!Why?Well, I tried to kill Ayeka twice, and I figured it wasn't making any sense anymore.So I stopped.Hehehe….

Another Note: Since I've been getting sooo many requests for a sequel, even after I started writing one (^_^) I decided that I'd better tell people where it is…its called Remember Me?, and if you just click on my pen name, you should be able to get to it quite easily.


End file.
